1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to messaging communications and, in particular, to providing a context for content of a messaging communication. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to indicating the context of a communication through a reaction response associated with the content of a communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet and telephony expand, the ease of communications between individuals in different locations continues to expand as well. However, with contemporaneous or delayed electronic communications, much of the detectable content available during face-to-face conversation is reduced or eliminated.
During face-to-face conversation, typically more than just word based speech is communicated. “Verbal” and “non-verbal” information combined provide a context for the content of a communication. Verbal information may include, for example, sounds, voice tone, and volume. Non-verbal information may be exchanged, for example, via eye-contact, gestures, facial movements, and body language. For example, the speaker is able to watch the responses of the listener and gauge a responsive emotion to words spoken. In addition, the speaker may be able to watch the listener to receive non-verbal clues as to whether the listener understood the speaker's words. Further, the listener can watch the speaker's movements and tone to better understand the type of emotion that the speaker is trying to convey.
Without the elements of face-to-face communication, verbal and non-verbal information that provide the context for communication content is often lost or eliminated. Without these integral parts of communication, there is a greater chance of misunderstanding in communication. For example, there may be greater misunderstandings due to cultural differences which are not readily apparent when there is not face-to-face communication. Further, there may be misunderstandings as to the emotion with which a communication is made or received that are not quickly corrected without face-to-face, contemporaneous communication.
For example, an electronic mail (e-mail) message provides a valuable type of electronic communication, but not contemporaneous face-to-face communication. A person sending an e-mail message does not have the advantage of watching the recipient's body language in response to reading the electronic mail message to determine whether the recipient understood the communication. In addition, the recipient of an e-mail message may not be fully aware of the age, sex, ethnic background, rank, regional location, or other background information which might influence the way the sender chooses to communicate content. Further, the recipient does not have the benefit of viewing the sender to determine the emotional context in which the sender is writing the e-mail message. The sender might be only disappointed, but use words which the recipient associates with anger, leading to a misinterpretation of what the sender wrote.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for including the context of an electronic communication within the electronic communication. Further, it would be advantageous to indicate to a sender an anticipated reaction response to the communication by the intended recipient prior to sending the message, such that the sender has an opportunity to adjust the communication or adjust the indicated context of the content of the communication. Moreover, it would be advantageous to indicate to a recipient the intended context of a communication and record the actual reaction response to the communication by the recipient.